The Autumn Moon is Bright
by Ku-chyan
Summary: 100 TommyMerton drabbles for ficlets100.
1. Burn Me Up

I don't own Big Wolf on Campus.

Most of these drabbles will be slashy, but there will probably be some gen. too. I was thinking about posting these ten-per-chapter, because I don't like the idea of just 100 words for a single chapter, but since I won't be writing them in groups of ten, I think I'd probably get confused. I personally don't like reading drabbles on because I think it looks ugly.

* * *

prompt: 097. Writer's Choice

"It's soooo hot." Merton fanned himself. The goth was stretched out in his chair, feet propped on his desk, back arching, and pulling his shirt up just enough to show a sliver of pale flesh.

Tommy tugged at his collar and swallowed. The heat was driving him mad, he'd already decided. He was hot, the wolf was hot, and they were both mesmerized by the motion of Merton's thin, delicate wrists.

"I need a cold shower." Tommy growled, irritated by his fangs and claws.

"Ooh," Merton cooed, head falling sideways, offering his pretty neck for all to see, "Me too."


	2. The Way Things Are

prompt: 041. Procedure

* * *

The monster of the week has stopped being surprising. You've got your different varieties of vampires, dark spirits, demons, evil werewolves, and the occasional exotic monster that's somehow found it's way to the sleepy little hallow of Pleasantville. That's not to say that it's boring, but after a while it's expected, and it all becomes part of the flow.

Tommy props his arm over Merton's shoulder, grinning in a decidedly wolfy way. They're both coming down from the nerve-racking high of fighting evil and the night is still young enough for them to catch the last showing at the Realto.


	3. One Sense

prompt: 098. Writer's Choice

* * *

Tommy snuffled his way across Merton's body. He loves it. He loves it and he'll never get enough. As a human, or a wolf, he knows he'll always want this.

Merton smells like everything Tommy didn't even know was missing from his life, like musty old books, L'Oreal hair dye and gel. Ink and herbs and full moons that mean something.

And Merton smells like fear, and anxiety and worry and excitement and-this is Tommy's favorite- of love. Tommy could breathe in this, just the warmth and affection and happiness that he knows is only for him, forever and ever.


	4. Saved

010. Salvation

* * *

Merton cowered, hands thrown forward to protect himself. The mantra running through his head was a repetition of I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

Cracking one eye open, Merton half-squeaked, half-gagged at the decomposing flesh. "So," he said, "you're a ghost possessing the remains of Pleasantville's dead. What's that like?"

"Mmmmrog." It groaned. Merton screamed.

Just as it grasped a pale ankle, a ferocious snarl echoed through the cemetery. There was a splash and a long hiss.  
Tommy hurriedly stepped over the pile of gunk. "Are you alright?"

"Tommy!" Merton cried, throwing his hands up dramatically. "My hero!" 


	5. Inside

099. Writer's Choice

* * *

Tommy's not just good in nature, but he's actually just very good at being a werewolf. Sure, he sprouts hair and sharp fangs and claws and his eyes glow yellow when he gets a little over-emotional.

But Merton tries to appreciate difficulty of it: of fighting something that's inside you. Maybe the wolf itself isn't some inherent evil, but it's still a wolf, and so when Tommy's claws come out to play during a make-out session, or his fangs nip gently at Merton's lips, and it seems like he's just a few kisses away from wolfing out, Merton doesn't mind.


	6. Who You Are

063. Meant to Be

* * *

After yet another encounter with the Syndicate, Tommy collapsed on the couch in their dorm and threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "How come all the other werewolves are so evil!?"

"I think it's their default setting." Merton sighed, settling himself beside Tommy. "You know," he continued," something to do with the integration of animal urges with the human psyche. Who knows, maybe they used to be pretty good guys."

"Like me." Tommy mused. "How come I didn't turn out evil?"

Merton shrugged, "Someone has to be the good guy, Tommy. Maybe that's just who you're meant to be." 


	7. Sleep

096. Writer's Choice

* * *

Tommy sleeps best to the sound of Merton's chatter. Sometimes it's about the supernatural; ghosts, ghouls, magic, and theories. Or maybe the goth has tests, finals, a project, and he always has a million thoughts to think and say.

But Tommy sleeps his absolute greatest when things are calm, unhurried, and Merton has time to curl up with him. When Merton's cheek is a pleasant weight on Tommy's chest, his voice is a murmur, and his pale fingers are softly tucked between Tommy's ; that's when Tommy can drift off knowing that, for now, everything is right in the world. 


	8. Give In

070. Surrender

* * *

" Tommy!" Merton protested, pushing at the werewolf's chest half-heartedly.

Tommy just grinned and pulled the smaller man close. They kissed, Tommy overcoming Merton's struggles with sheer persistence.

" I'm going to be late." Merton complained, leaning into the embrace. Tommy's hands wandered under the goth's shirt. He traced soothing shapes on the pale flesh and pressed open-mouthed kisses against Merton's neck.

"C'mon," Tommy said huskily, enjoying the shiver that went though Merton. "Just stay a little longer."

"Fine." Merton surrendered. He trailed a hand up Tommy's chest. "But you better make it worth my time."

"I plan to." Tommy growled.


	9. For You

005. All Because of You

* * *

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Merton repeated, "It's a four story drop!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Tommy ushered his small friend closer to the plank separating them from safety. "Merton, just walk straight and remember to not look down."

"What?" Merton wailed, throwing up his hands, "Why would you even say that? Now I'm definitely going to look down."

There was shouting behind them. Tommy grabbed Merton by the shoulder and pushed him, " You either walk or get ripped to shreds by monsters."

"No choice C?"

"No."

Sighing, Merton stepped forward, "The things I do for friendship."


	10. Trouble

Prompt: 017. Double

* * *

"Tommy, please!" Merton pleaded. The real Merton. The other Merton was flitting around the bathroom. "Can't we keep him?"

"He's not a dog, Merton."

"I know! He's me!" Merton got a dreamy look on his face, "A perfect replica, right down to the cute little birthmark on my—er." He cut off and cleared his throat.

"Look, Merton, I'm taking the duplication stone to the cemetery as soon as it gets dark."

Merton pouted, " You're no fun, Tommy."

The world can barely handle one Merton J. Dingle, Tommy thought, rolling his eyes, there's no way it could survive two.


	11. Beyond That

011. Apocalypse

* * *

The skies were dark. The gates of hell had split open the earth and left the world a ravaged place in just a matter of hours.

"So…this is it." Tommy finally said.

"I.."Merton faltered. Everything was just so wrong. "I just don't know what we can do now."

"We'll think of something." Tommy turned to Merton. He wiped some soot from Merton's face. "Hey, at least we're together, right?"

"Right." Merton smiled. "Best-friends till the end."

"The end?" Tommy repeated, letting his hands fall to Merton's shoulders. He fingered the tattered, bloody clothing. "Who says we have to stop there?"


	12. Dreaming of You

**Prompt: 30. Dream**

* * *

**Closer to the full moon, Tommy's dreams became animalistic. Disturbing, but better than all those urges bursting out during the day. He dreams of things that frighten him, like sinking his teeth into meat, tearing his claws through tissue, hearing the creak and snap of bone.**

** He dreams of mouthing his way across pale skin, laving his tongue over a pulse just to know it's there. He dreams of tasting sweat, and the sounds that he'll rip from that small body . He dreams of claiming Merton, marking his territory, making sure that the world knows what belongs to him.**


	13. Make One

**Prompt: 59. Scene**

* * *

**"That's just not normal."**

**Merton gave his best-friend a blank look. "You can talk about normal until the cows come home."**

**Tommy flicked some glitter from the table. "Whatever. Maybe you're taking this whole "costume" theme a little too far. I know this is our first college party-"**

**"—It's not just that!" Merton snapped the lid to his mascara shut. 'I've never been invited anywhere. And now somebody invited me! I want to make a good impression."**

**Tommy glanced at the make-up, the frills, the skirt. He cleared his throat, "You're definitely going to make some sort of impression.**


	14. More Than Just

**Prompt: 079. No Return

* * *

**

**Merton pulled away, the opposite of what Tommy had been working for, and used the hand that had been pulling Tommy closer to suddenly push him away. "Tommy-wait."**

**Tommy reluctantly backed off, wolf rearing up in disappointment, "Wh-What? You don't…want to?"**

**"No, no—I mean, yes! Of course I do, Tommy—duh, but I…" Merton, a nice rosy red, trailed off. **

**"What?"**

**"It's just-um-I don't think I can do this if it's…just once."**

**"Just once?" Tommy chuckled, lowering his lips to whisper in the smaller man's ear. "You don't really think you'll get rid of me that easy, do you?"**


End file.
